User blog:~Angel Wings~/Looking Back
A/N: WARNING - This is a tad bit sentimental... And so the sun sets on another day. And so another year passes by, swallowed by the gaping, unrelenting jaws of time. Looking back, it's been an...eventful year. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it can be summed up by this well-known and (dare I say it?) somewhat overused quote: "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness..." I cannot look back and say that it's been an amazing year, that it was extremely happy, that the good outweighs the bad. I cannot look back and say that, because that would be a lie. Over the course of this year, I have made friends and I have lost friends, I have gained power and I have lost power, I have gained wisdom and I have lost wisdom, I have laughed and I have cried, I have hurt and I have been hurt. Just when you think that you're at the top of the world, it all comes crashing down on you. Just when you think that things can only get worse -- when you're in the pits of despair -- things slowly start to get better. You start to hope again. There has been a lot of drama this year. A lot of hurtful comments, a lot of pain caused and pain received. Many have come, and many have left. Yet this wiki, which I created in the spur of the moment, has far exceeded my expectations. I'm proud to say that very little drama has occurred here, on this wiki. For me, this wiki has been a sanctuary, a safe haven, a shelter, a refuge. This wiki is a place where I can release my emotions, where I can unleash my creativity and have it met with open arms. I have met others like me -- I know that I'm not alone. For that, I thank you, all of you, and I hope that this wiki continues to be the sanctuary that it is. A few words of thanks to some people, whether they are on this wiki or not.... LCT - Thanks for being my unofficial therapist. But most of all, thank you for being a friend. Thanks for all those conversations. Thanks for taking the time to actually listen to what I have to say. Few truly do, so when I come across someone who does, it means a lot to me. You made me laugh when I needed to do, and you let me ramble on. You listened to my complaints and worries without protests. For that, I thank you. SoA - When I met you, all those months ago, I had no idea that you would become such a dear friend to me. You stood by me when everyone else turned against me, you spoke up for me and remained my ally. That truly means a lot to me. I swear I won't forget it. Thanks for making me laugh, for brightening my day, even if just a little. Our conversations never fail to put a smile on my face. For that, thanks. There are so many other people who I have yet to thank, but I promise I'll get around to it one day! Happy New Year! Category:Blog posts